Change For The Better
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: [oneshot]It's Lyserg's birthday. Hao plans a surprise birthday party for him. To the English boy's surprise, Hao reveals something he never knew the pyroboy had. My first shounen ai please be easy on it.


I do now own Shaman King

Change For The Better

One morning, a certain green-headed shaman woke to the blinding sunlight that penetrated the blinds of his bedroom window. He got out of his bed and got dressed in his normal attire. He looked at his fairy ghost and gave off a smile. Today was a day of both joy and grief for him. Today was his birthday; he was turning sixteen. But today was also the anniversary of his parent's death by a certain pyro-shaman (1).

So he went downstairs to fetch something to eat. Like every other day, Lyserg found his compainions either eating peacefully, bickering with each other, watching them bicker with each other or...just something else.

"Morning Lyserg!" Yoh greeted

"Good morning Yoh." he said

"Morning broccoli-tops." greeted Hao. Lyserg merely glared at him. Hao then went back to his meal.

"So what are Ren and Horo fighting about now?" he asked as he sat down across from Yoh

"Oh, Horo just made a remark about him, Ren called it an injustice and then they just started to fight." the fire boy said

"Did I ask you?"

"Well, you weren't specifically asking anyone else, now were you?"

Lyserg glared at him again, "Well, just shut up. I would like to get through today without any complications, especially if they are from you."

"Fine then."

As breakfast was concluded, Lyserg went up to his room. Hao recruited all the others into the living room.

"Okay, you guys know what to do right?" he asked

"Yeah Hao. We went over it all week." Ren said, "Right now, Ryu and Tamao should be getting everything we need."

"Okay. Once they're home, Yoh, you know what to do."

"Right. Ask Lyserg to get the groceries."

"And then what'll you all do?" the brunette asked

"We'll set up as fast as we can." Horo said

"While you guys do that, I'll stall him." he said, "Okay, you guys should be quick. The least I can get him away from here is about an hour so hurry up. When you're done, get Kororo to find me. Everyone got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

At around one, Ryu and Tamao came back home. That was Yoh's cue.

"Hey, Lyserg!" he called as the English teen passed by, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Yoh."

"Can you get these groceries for me? I have to go to Manta's to study for a big exam."

"Okay." he said, taking the list and walking out the door.

"Alright, I'll be going now." Hao said, hopping on the Spirit of Fire, "You guys get started on decorating."

And before you know it, he was gone. Tamao and Ryu went to the kitchen to bake the cake. Ren, Horo, Chocolove and Faust were decorating the living room and Yoh was supervising the whole thing. Ren, Horo and Chocolove were blowing up balloons and letting them float to the ceiling afterwards. Faust hung up the streamers. Hey, he's taller than Ren, that's for sure.

"Y'know, something's been bothering me for a while." Horo said out of thin air

"Which is?"

"The person who suggests a birthday party for Lyserg is Hao."

"So?"

"Hao, the dude who burnt Lyserg's parents to a crisp. Hao, the guy that Lyserg absolutely hates. Hao, the guy that Lyserg gets pissed off at almost every single day. I just don't grasp the concept. If Hao knows Lyserg hates him, why would he even think of doing something like this?"

"Well, maybe he's trying to do something nice for him." Chocolove said

"Or maybe he's just as stupid as crap." Ren said

"That's just mean." Faust muttered

"You're all wrong." The four turned their heads to Yoh, who was smiling his usual smile

"What do you mean we're all wrong?" Ren asked

"I already figured it out. I already knew Hao's motive three months ago."

"Well then, tell us." Horo said

"Afraid I can't. It's a secret between brothers."

* * *

Lyserg was coming back with the groceries. It wasn't much, really. Yoh could have gotten these by himself, yet he was in a hurry to go study for his exam. So anyway, Lyserg was walking back. Up above his green little head was the Spirit of Fire, flying by. Hao looked down and saw him.

"Aha..." he said to himself, "Hey broccoli-tops!"

Lyserg looked up at the sound of 'broccoli-tops' and glared. This is just what I need, he thought. As the Spirit of Fire landed, Lyserg asked him very coldly,

"What do you want?"

"Chocolove told me that there was an accident at the house. He told me to tell you that you should stay away until someone comes because it'll bring back memories."

"I can take it."

"Trust me, it'll bring back too much pain."

"Oh, so what do you suppose we do until then?"

"Well..."

Later...

"We're done!" Chocolove shouted

"Alright, Kororo, you know what to do." Kororo nodded and set off to find Hao and Lyserg

"Now all we have to do is wait."

The sun was setting. Lyserg and Hao were two blocks away from the onsen so Kororo didn't have to search for very long. When he found them, Lyserg was steaming mad. He was muttering curses under his breath. Hao looked up and saw the little snow spirit floating above him.

"Well, I guess you can go back to the onsen now, broccoli-tops."

"Good. Cause I cannot absolutely stand you." Hao stopped walking and smiled. Lyserg didn't notice and just kept on going, along with Kororo. The fire shaman turned to go the other way. Before Lyserg got even five feet away from him, he said,

"Happy Birthday, Diethel." then he started to walk to his forest clearing that was three blocks off. Lyserg pauses for a moment but then kept on walking. He's probably just messing with my head, he thought.

When he arrived the onsen, he quickly opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Lyserg was surprised alright. He noticed balloons, streamers, cake, confetti and all that other stuff you would use at a party.

"Wha? What is going on here?" he asked, coming in

"It's a surprise birthday party, what else?" Ren said

"Birthday party? For me?"

"Yeah, you. And don't think we didn't forget about two other people that deserve respect today." Horo pointed to a certain picture. Lyserg went over to it and examined it. It was a picture of him when he was younger. Standing behind him were his parents. Lyserg took the picture and smiled.

"Thank you, minna."

"Don't thank us." Yoh said, "Thank Hao."

"Hao?"

"Yeah, he's been planning this for weeks." Ryu said, "He had everything figured out and he made sure that none of us forgot the procedure."

Lyserg looked at the ground. He put the picture on the table and made his way to the door.

"Lyserg, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Hao." those were his last words before he left.

* * *

The long-haired brunette was sitting in front of a fire he had made. The moon shone brightly, thus lighting up his face. The Spirit of Fire had gone to find another country in which to burn next week. He started to feel that same emotion that he would usually feel this time of year. The guilt was rising up.

"Well, at least I know that Lyserg's happy..." he said to himself

"Hao!" the elder Asakura turned to find Lyserg. He was out of breath and was walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I...I just wanted to...apologize..."

"For what?"

"They told me you set up the party. You even dealt with my rantings today." he said

"It's alright." he said, "It's the least I can do."

Lyserg sat down beside him and both teens looked at the fire in front of them. There was a few minutes of silence before Hao broke it.

"You know... Back then, I was so confused. My hatred for humans clouded my judgement and sent many to their graves, those including your parents. It was wrong for me to do, I admit that. I just wish that I could have realized it sooner..."

"Hao..."

"Your parents...When I first saw them, they looked like kind beings. Looking at you and the way you act, I know they were good people. Once I realized this, I felt pain. Guilt and remorse-- my dormant feelings-- surfaced. I look at my hands, and always see them tainted with blood..."

Lyserg fell silent. Hao had a sad look on his face now. A face that Lyserg never knew he could even be in him.

"I wanted to do something to pay for my sins, but nothing will work. Then I thought that maybe a world with out Hao Asakura ever coming back was payment enough. So I tried taking my life countless times in the past, but each time failed. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't... I feel as though I still have an attachment to this world. So, little by little, I would start doing good things while I live and hope that it would at least lighten up the guilt. The memory of your parents' screams in that inferno years ago would always haunt me the most. And you...you may treat me like dirt, I really don't care. Just so long as I can do something to ease the pain. So I decided to lighten up a bit of guilt and do something nice for your sixteenth birthday. But I guess I should stop. I don't think you like hearing me talk for so long."

Lyserg was absorbing every word. Guilt, remorse, taking his life, pain, it was all so different to him. He was definitaly not the Hao he knew back then. He was not the ruthless person who wanted to eradicate all non-shamans off the face of the Earth. He was kind now. He knows his mistakes and has been suffering all these years, without telling anyone until now. And treating him like he did this afternoon didn't help him at all.

"I..." Tears started to fall from his face. He didn't know why, but he just felt like crying

Hao wiped his tears away, "Don't cry for me, Lyserg... Don't cry for the one who caused death to your loved ones..."

"No... I'm not crying for that killer... That person is dead..." More tears, "I am crying for you... You are not the person who you used to be... And I should have realized that you've changed... I'm sorry..."

Hao took Lyserg into his arms, "It's okay... Don't worry... You just needed time too open your eyes and see..."

Lyserg's crying had slowed. He looked at Hao, his face like a child's. Hao smiled.

"You know...I think I just might have found out my attachment to this world..."

Lyserg looked confused. Hao's face got nearer until it was about an inch away from Lyserg's.

"I'll give you a hint." Hao kissed him. And for some strange reason, Lyserg found himself kissing back. When they parted, Hao got up.

"C'mon. Yoh's probably freaking out right now." The London boy was hesitant. Hao went over and pulled him up to his feet, "C'mon, Lyserg. Let's go home."

Lyserg nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Let's go home."

Hao and Lyserg ran back to the onsen. Hao opened the door and yelled, "We're baaack!"

"There you guys are!" Horo yelled

"Yoh's been freaking out!" Faust stated

"Sorry, I just had to talk to him." Lyserg said

"Okay, now that everybody's here, let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

So they celebrated. When Ryu and Tamao brought out the cake, Hao took a handful of it and smushed it on Lyserg's face. Everybody watched the green-headed boy wipe off the cake from his eyes. He started laughing.

As he licked his lips, he said, "You know, this ain't half bad. Try some Hao!"

He took a handful of cake and threw it straight at the fire shaman. Some of the cake hit him and the other part of it hit...Ren. He opened his eyes and emitted the 'Tao is about to get ready to fight back' look. He took a huge piece and threw it at Lyserg. But being it that it was a bigger portion, it was heavier. It missed it's mark and hit the worst possible target...Anna.

All jaws dropped. And everyone ran for cover as the blonde itako started going on a frenzy. Lyserg and Hao went upstairs to hide. They went into Hao's room.

"Well...I have to say...This birthday was...very interesting..."

"I agree..." Hao said, pressing his ear on the door, "Anna sounds like she's gonna be at it for quite a while..."

"I'm afraid to go out there... Can I stay in your room for tonight?"

"Of course." Hao and Lyserg spent about an hour making a fort around the bed, just in case Anna came in. Hao got two army helmets from his closet.

"Where did you get those?"

"I got them when I was burning down an army back a few years ago."

"O...kay..."

So they put them on and went in bed. Anna finally stopped her rampage after a while. Lyserg was sending his parents a mind letter while he lay down beside the pyro-happy boy.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Today was one birthday I will never forget. Like Hao, my vision was blinded. Until today, I didn't see how he had changed. He is truly not the person he once was back at the tournament. He's kinder. He felt pain. It only shows you he's human. Mother, Father, although I hate to admit it, I think I may have developed feelings for Hao. Anyway, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive him like I did... Anyway, I feel really tired... I wish you both were here... I love you..._

And so Lyserg fell to his dreamland. Today, he learned something. He learned that Hao had changed. It was definitaly a good kind of change. A change for the good of all...A change for the better

Owari

Please review. This is my first Yaoi fic so take it easy on me.


End file.
